Talk:WHITELIVESMATTER/@comment-5261392-20160509032456
// spoilers ahead // No one wants to see their favorite characters die. That's a given. But there's a huge difference between a character's death being treated with honor, dignity, and respect and a character who died and got shat all over in the process. Here are some characters whose deaths were handled poorly, in my opinion. The writers throwing Zaya together was EXTREMELY disrespectful.Zig wasn't the reason Cam committed suicide and he was battling his mental illness long before Zig came into the picture. That still doesn't erase the fact that they had a major conflict and Zig said those mean, hurtful words that triggered Cam's suicide. Even if Cam didn't kill himself, calling someone a psycho and telling them to get out of their girlfriend's life is disgusting. Another sweet, lovable character whose death was disrespected by a disgusting relationship. Adam loved Becky and died while trying to tell her that; meanwhile, Becky and Drew had no problem being in a relationship despite the fact that Adam told Drew not to ever go after her since he got involved with every girl Adam ever liked. This case was even worse because he loved Becky. The sweetest, most pure character to ever grace HIMYM and she gets killed off in one scene in the finale, after the writers make us fall in love with her. That's not the worst part, though. The most disrespectful thing that the writers did was that they used her death to eventually make Ted and Robin end up together. Notice a pattern here of writers killing off a character to develop a relationship? "Dead lesbian" is a trope that so many writers unfortunately follow and Naomi was a part of that. What was the point of bringing Naomi for an episode only to kill her off and to leave her lesbian girlfriend, Emily, heartbroken in the process? The whole thing was sloppy writing and unnecessary. Freddie's death was not only gruesome and random, but there was also no closure. We saw Cook's reaction, and he did bring some justice to the situation, but we literally never saw Effy's reaction. Effy, who was madly and deeply in love with Freddie. She never spoke a WORD about Freddie after he died. The part about Marissa's death that was most upsetting to me is that we barely got to see people grieve over it. Summer "grieving" over her best friend's death was played off as comedic and quick. I ship Ryan/Taylor, but Ryan's storyline about cage fighting to cope with Marissa's death lasted for about two episodes - that just isn't realistic at all. Marissa's sister was involved with a shitty character Chris Brown played rather than mourning over Marissa's death. I understand everyone has different ways of grieving, but the writers didn't even try for the most part. I don't even watch the 100, but I have to include Lincoln. A kind, gentle black man was tortured for three seasons and was shot, shackled, and died in the mud. Not to mention, his actor was abused on set! People are so busy complaining about Lexa's death yet are ignoring the fact that Ricky has physical and emotional scars from this god forsaken show. Again, I don't watch OUAT but I'm disgusted after reading spoilers and whatnot. One of the only POC characters on the show is constantly put through pain, heartbreak, and loss. This is her second love interest she lost. Meanwhile, Captain Swan was able to have a lovely kiss in front of Robin's grave. I'm sure I'm forgetting some, but there are the first ones to come to mind.